1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices for purging equipment of harmful gases and, more particularly, to a device for purging harmful gases from electro-optical measurement equipment.
2. Background
Equipment used for measuring the constituents of samples, such as the type of device taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,282 to Landa et al., is subject to stringent safety requirements. If such equipment is subject to a chemical process in which harmful gases are present, there is a likelihood of serious mishap such as explosion if such measurement equipment is not purged of the harmful gases. When equipment is used in plant processes in which dangerous chemicals are present, the equipment may be subject to safety requirements and standards which are set by the government.
In order to meet the stringent purge requirements, purge devices have been developed. These devices, in large part, have serious drawbacks, the most notable being their large size.
One of the objects to the present invention is to have a purge module which is conveniently sized and simple.